


Ravenheart

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Supernatural Elements, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: In questa nuova ff le cose si complicano al massimo: Sam, vessato da Lucifer, pensa di andare a risolvere da solo un caso in Montana, anche perché se ne sente personalmente coinvolto. Per proteggerlo da Lucifer, però, senza dirglielo, andranno con lui anche Castiel e Balthazar prima e Dean poi, e allora sì che succederà il patatrac! La ff è ambientata nella settima stagione e sarà in tre parti, visto tutto ciò che deve succedere!





	1. Parte prima

**Ravenheart (prima parte)**

_Come to me, Ravenheart_

_Messenger of Evil_

_Come to me, what’s the news?_

_Here I’m still left lonely._

_You shadow of forgotten dreams_

_You come to take away_

_My hope on your black wings._

_(“Ravenheart” – Xandria)_

La situazione in casa di Bobby sembrava essersi tranquillizzata, ma in realtà il fuoco covava ancora sotto la cenere e tutti stavano all’erta, nessuno escluso. Perciò suscitò un certo scalpore il fatto che Sam, una mattina, se ne uscisse con l’idea di andare ad occuparsi da solo di un caso a Bozeman, in Montana, dopo aver letto un articolo su Internet a proposito di alcuni omicidi.

“Non se ne parla neanche, tu non vai da nessuna parte senza di me!” protestò Dean. “Se c’è un caso voglio partecipare anch’io, perché vuoi tenermi fuori?”

“E’ una cosa… personale, diciamo” rispose Sam. “Di questo caso mi occupai io anni fa e credevo di averlo risolto: se adesso l’assassino è tornato, significa che allora non ho compiuto il mio dovere fino in fondo e quindi tocca a me chiudere la faccenda una volta per tutte.”

Dean era poco convinto, ma non sapeva del pericolo che Sam avrebbe potuto correre rimanendo da solo, non era a conoscenza delle minacce di Lucifer e, sebbene la decisione di Sam gli sembrasse strana, era abituato alle mattane del fratello. Per cui, alla fine, capitolò.

“E va bene, vai… ma non pensare nemmeno per un secondo di prendere la mia bambina!” gli intimò.

“Non preoccuparti, Bobby ha detto che posso prendere il suo furgone” lo rassicurò Sam, affrettandosi poi in camera sua per preparare le poche cose per il viaggio.

In camera, però, fu raggiunto da Balthazar e Castiel.

“Cosa vuoi fare, Sam? Pensi di poter sfuggire a Lucifer, così? E’ per questo che vuoi allontanarti?” chiese Castiel, preoccupato.

“Se fosse così sarebbe proprio una stronzata” tagliò corto Balthazar. “Andartene in giro da solo senza la nostra protezione è meglio di un invito a nozze per il Diavolo.”

“No, non è per quello” replicò Sam. “Ciò che ho detto a Dean è vero, è un caso di cui mi sono occupato e che non ho chiuso, perciò mi sento responsabile e devo risolvere questa cosa da solo.”

“Come ti pare” commentò seccato Balthazar, stringendosi nelle spalle e uscendo dalla stanza.

Castiel, invece, rimase.

“Comunque quello che Balthazar ha detto è vero: se Lucifer ha realmente intenzione di farti del male, potrebbe approfittare del fatto che tu sei in quel villaggio sperduto del Montana. La cosa non ti preoccupa?”

“Certo che mi preoccupa, ma devo assolutamente occuparmi di questa faccenda” ribatté Sam, che sembrava particolarmente coinvolto nel caso. “Riguardo a Lucifer… beh, spero che volesse soltanto provocarmi e, ad ogni modo, so che tu, Balthazar e Gabriel lo terrete d’occhio. Non può sparire e arrivare in Montana senza che nessuno di voi se ne accorga, no?”

“No” ammise Castiel. “Penseremo noi a lui. In ogni caso, se avessi bisogno d’aiuto, in qualsiasi momento, non esitare a chiamarmi: io arriverò subito.”

“Grazie, Castiel” disse il giovane Winchester.

Prese le poche cose che gli servivano e uscì dalla stanza.

Pochi minuti dopo, stava caricando il suo zaino e le sue armi sul furgone di Bobby sotto lo sguardo sospettoso di Dean e quello pensieroso di Castiel. Balthazar non si era fatto rivedere in giro e, cosa molto più sospetta, nemmeno Lucifer aveva messo bocca in tutta la faccenda.

Era questo il motivo per cui Castiel era preoccupato, ma si ripromise di non dire niente a Dean per non metterlo in agitazione e di sorvegliare regolarmente il Diavolo per assicurarsi che non decidesse di fare un viaggetto in Montana.

Così Sam partì per Bozeman. Durante il viaggio, in realtà, non ebbe neanche tempo di pensare a cosa Lucifer avrebbe potuto tentare, trovandolo solo, poiché era interamente concentrato sullo scopo della sua missione: non aveva detto tutta la verità a Dean, lui aveva avuto esperienza con il mostro che andava a combattere, un _kitsune_ , nel 1998, quando era ancora un ragazzino. Aveva conosciuto una ragazza di nome Amy con la quale aveva subito legato e solo dopo aveva scoperto che lei era figlia di uno di quei mostri e un _kitsune_ lei stessa. Per salvarlo, Amy aveva ucciso la sua stessa madre e lo aveva aiutato a scappare, ma ora pareva essere ritornata ad uccidere e Sam sentiva che avrebbe dovuto essere lui, e nessun altro, a eliminarla se necessario. Almeno quello glielo doveva.

 

Dopo la partenza di Sam, sia Castiel che Balthazar tennero d’occhio Lucifer di continuo, ma lui non parve diverso dal solito né tentò di uscire di casa inventandosi qualche scusa. I due Angeli, tuttavia, non abbassarono la guardia tanto erano certi che, prima o poi, il Diavolo avrebbe cercato di fregarli. Si fece tardi e Bobby e Dean decisero di andare a dormire. Sam aveva chiamato dicendo che andava tutto bene e che si era fermato in un piccolo motel nei pressi della cittadina, così il fratello poté andare a riposare più tranquillo.

Castiel e Balthazar, però, non erano altrettanto rilassati.

Lucifer avrebbe potuto approfittare della notte per scappare e raggiungere Sam.

“Non mi sembra tanto verosimile, Cas” protestò Balthazar. Dopo essere stato colpito era molto indebolito e pure a lui avrebbe fatto piacere andarsene a dormire un po’. “Lucifer è in camera con Gabriel, adesso. A parte ciò che fanno e sul quale ho intenzione di non soffermare affatto il mio pensiero, Gabriel si accorgerebbe subito se Lucifer andasse da qualche parte, no? Inoltre, c’era anche lui quando Lucifer ha minacciato Sam e non lo lascerebbe andare per nessuna ragione al mondo.”

Castiel era pensieroso. Il ragionamento di Balthazar era giusto, ma lui non c’era quando Lucifer aveva fatto un incantesimo del sonno a Gabriel per andare di nascosto a incontrare Michael nel luogo fissato da secoli per il loro scontro finale. E se…

Seguendo un’ispirazione improvvisa, Castiel si slanciò per le scale, seguito di malavoglia dall’amico che si lamentava.

“Castiel, non mi sembra affatto una buona idea piombare in camera di quei due senza annunciarsi” mormorò, disgustato. “Hai almeno pensato a quello che potremmo trovarci a _vedere_?”

“Mi preoccupa di più quello che potrei _non_ vedere” rispose a bassa voce Castiel, enigmatico come sempre.

Sbuffando, Balthazar lo seguì. Castiel, prima di entrare nella stanza, bussò alla porta, prima piano, poi più forte, ma nessuno rispose.

“Non è normale” disse, rivolto a Balthazar. “Lucifer e Gabriel non hanno bisogno di dormire e, se fossero in camera, risponderebbero. Dobbiamo entrare!”

I due Angeli non avevano bisogno di sfondare la porta e si limitarono a riapparire all’interno della camera da letto.

“Proprio come immaginavo” esclamò Castiel, con sguardo duro. “Lo ha fatto di nuovo!”

Gabriel, infatti, dormiva beatamente avvolto nelle coperte mentre non c’era alcuna traccia di Lucifer nella stanza.

“Che cosa gli ha fatto?”

“Un incantesimo per farlo dormire” rispose Castiel, nervoso. “Spero che non sia già troppo tardi… devo andare subito al motel di Sam nel Montana!”

“Aspetta… porta anche me, io non sono ancora abbastanza forte per teletrasportarmi da solo, lo sai” chiese Balthazar, mortificato per essere caduto così facilmente nella trappola di Lucifer. Adesso si sentiva in colpa e voleva andare anche lui a difendere Sam.

Castiel non perse tempo, prese l’amico per un braccio e, pochi attimi dopo, i due Angeli apparvero nella camera di Sam al motel.

Erano giunti appena in tempo!

Lucifer aveva legato il ragazzo al letto con del filo spinato ai polsi e alle caviglie e gli stava gironzolando intorno, spiegandogli per filo e per segno tutto ciò che gli avrebbe fatto e godendosi la sua paura e il suo disgusto ancora di più degli atti di perversione che stava per compiere su di lui.

“Non osare, Lucifer!” gli intimò Castiel, con voce gelida e autoritaria. Per un istante, parve quasi che fosse intervenuto lo stesso Michael dal Paradiso.

Il Diavolo si voltò verso i due Angeli e poi, riconoscendoli, prese un’espressione infastidita.

“Ma è mai possibile che non si possa stare in pace da nessuna parte, con voi?” si lamentò. “Volevo solo divertirmi un po’ con Sam e poi ve lo avrei restituito, non intendevo ucciderlo!”

“Allontanati da lui” comandò Castiel, in tono secco e deciso. Ovviamente sapeva che non avrebbe potuto far niente se Lucifer avesse deciso di attaccarlo, ma sapeva anche altrettanto bene che il Diavolo non sarebbe stato tanto sciocco da mettersi contro un Angelo, rischiando così di scatenare la collera di Michael.

Balthazar, nel frattempo, era accorso presso Sam e lo stava liberando dal filo spinato che gli aveva ferito polsi e caviglie. Non era ancora abbastanza potente, tuttavia la sua energia angelica era sufficiente a curargli i tagli e i graffi che Lucifer gli aveva causato.

“Stai bene, Sammy?” gli chiese, senza nemmeno accorgersi di averlo chiamato nel modo in cui lo chiamava soltanto nella sua mente.

“Sì, per fortuna… siete arrivati appena in tempo” mormorò il giovane, ancora sotto shock. “Ma… come avete fatto a…”

“E’ stato tutto merito di Castiel” ammise Balthazar, “io non avrei mai pensato che Lucifer potesse addormentare Gabriel per venire a cercarti. Se fosse stato per me…”

“Insomma, siete riusciti a rovinarmi la serata!” protestò Lucifer, offeso come un bambino a cui è stato strappato il giocattolo preferito. “Siete due ficcanaso, lo sapete, questo?”

Castiel ignorò le provocazioni di Lucifer, tanto era disgustato dal suo comportamento.

“Ti stai dimostrando ancora peggiore di quanto pensassi” gli disse l’Angelo, indignato. “Non solo stavi per compiere un’azione spregevole nei confronti di Sam, non solo ti stai tranquillamente lasciando riprendere dai tuoi peggiori istinti, ma hai anche ingannato Gabriel che è l’unico a volerti bene e a preoccuparsi per te. Credevo che almeno un barlume di luce ti fosse rimasto e che anche tu, in qualche modo, tenessi a Gabriel, invece mi sbagliavo. Sei solo oscurità e avremmo dovuto rinchiuderti in gabbia quando ne avevamo la possibilità!”

A quelle parole un lampo d’ira passò negli occhi di Lucifer.

“Tu non sai niente di quello che provo per Gabriel e non hai il diritto di parlare di lui!” sibilò, infuriato. Poi, senza dire altro, scomparve dalla stanza.

“Sam, come ti senti?” chiese l’Angelo al giovane Winchester, avvicinandosi a lui.

“Adesso va meglio. Vi ringrazio per avermi aiutato, io… non avrei mai immaginato che… Comunque ora va tutto bene, non credo che tornerà” rispose Sam, ancora scosso, ma cercando di riprendersi.

“No, non lo credo nemmeno io. Adesso sa che lo teniamo sotto stretto controllo” affermò Castiel. “Ad ogni modo, sarebbe meglio che restassimo qui con te fin quando non avrai terminato la tua missione.”

L’idea non parve piacere al giovane, che reagì subito.

“No, no, non ce n’è bisogno! Cioè, ti ringrazio, Castiel, ma questa è una cosa di cui devo occuparmi da solo” dichiarò, convinto. “Voi tornate pure a casa di Bobby e tenete d’occhio Lucifer. Magari, se è arrabbiato per non essersi potuto sfogare con me, potrebbe compiere qualche altra azione malvagia…”

“Questo è vero” ammise Castiel, temendo subito che Lucifer potesse vendicarsi su Dean. In fondo, Castiel l’aveva umiliato e quale peggiore punizione avrebbe potuto escogitare per lui? D’improvviso, l’Angelo sembrò avere una gran fretta di tornare indietro. “Beh, allora, se non hai bisogno di niente…”

“Potrei restare io con te, se vuoi” propose di slancio Balthazar. “Non ho tutti i miei poteri, è vero, ma a qualcosa potrei sempre servire e tu non saresti solo. Quando avrai terminato la tua missione ritorneremo indietro col furgone di Bobby, non c’è bisogno che Castiel torni a prendermi.”

Sam apparve imbarazzato.

“Sei molto gentile, Balthazar, ma preferisco di no. Come dicevo anche a Dean, questa è una cosa che devo sistemare da solo” ribatté con decisione.

Balthazar non era il tipo da ripetere un’offerta. Sentendosi rifiutato, si alzò in piedi di scatto e si rivolse a Castiel.

“Va bene, allora possiamo tornare a casa di Bobby. Qui non abbiamo più nulla da fare” tagliò corto, ignorando Sam.

Pochi istanti dopo i due Angeli erano svaniti dalla camera del motel. Sam si sentiva a disagio, non gli piaceva mentire e tantomeno ingannare qualcuno che lo aveva appena salvato da torture inimmaginabili, ma… ma in quel momento sentiva che il suo dovere era occuparsi di Amy, nel bene o nel male. Avrebbe pensato in seguito a tutto il resto.

 

**Fine prima parte**


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

“Cosa diavolo avete fatto, accidenti a voi?” fu la reazione di Dean quando Castiel e Balthazar tornarono da Bozeman e gli raccontarono quello che era successo. “Avete lasciato Sam là da solo, nonostante quel farabutto di Lucifer lo avesse seguito per torturarlo?”

“Beh, Sam ci ha fatto chiaramente capire di non gradire la nostra compagnia” rispose tranquillo Castiel.

“E chissenefrega di quello che vuole Sam! Cas, non ti sei accorto che, in molti casi, Sam è un pericolo per se stesso e non va ascoltato? E poi, si può sapere perché _io_ non ero stato informato di questa _bella_ novità e cioè che a Lucifer è passato in quel neurone solitario che si ritrova di trastullarsi seviziando mio fratello?!?”

“Anche in questo caso è stato Sam a non volere che tu lo sapessi” riprese Castiel, paziente. “Temeva che tu ti preoccupassi.”

“E’ ovvio che mi preoccupi! E’ più che ovvio! Solo un imbecille non si preoccuperebbe sapendo che il proprio fratello è minacciato dal _Diavolo_!” Dean era proprio fuori di sé. “E, comunque, Sam ha scelto proprio questo momento per andare a occuparsi di un caso da solo… ma cosa gli dice il cervello? E cosa dice a voialtri che gli avete dato retta?”

“Sam ha detto che questo caso…”

“Castiel, ti informo che quello che dice Sam non è il Verbo Divino!” lo interruppe Dean, infuriato.

“Questo lo so benissimo!” replicò l’Angelo, scandalizzato, che non capiva mai l’ironia e che, nei momenti drammatici, la capiva ancora meno.

“Beh, è inutile star qui a perdere altro tempo” tagliò corto Dean. “Prendo l’Impala e parto subito per questo cazzo di posto nel Montana, sperando che non sia già troppo tardi.”

In pochi secondi il giovane era già fuori dalla porta con le chiavi dell’auto pronte in mano.

“Aspetta, Dean” lo fermò Castiel. “Va bene, comprendo la tua preoccupazione per Sam e forse la tua decisione di raggiungerlo è la più giusta. Tuttavia non mi piace che tu ci vada da solo e, poiché io preferisco restare qui a tenere sotto controllo Lucifer, voglio che porti Balthazar con te.”

“E che me ne dovrei fare di Balthazar? Adesso nemmeno vola!” commentò in tono poco rispettoso il giovane Winchester.

“Ma come ti permetti, piccolo insetto insignificante che…”

“Dean, Balthazar, adesso calmatevi tutti e due” li interruppe Castiel, cercando di mettere pace. “E’ vero che Balthazar ha solo un terzo del suo potere, ma contro un semplice mostro potrà esserti comunque utile. E… Balthazar, tu cerca di non starlo a sentire, adesso Dean è particolarmente turbato.”

I due si guardarono in cagnesco per qualche istante, poi decisero che era più saggio soprassedere e partire: Sam poteva trovarsi in pericolo e le loro divergenze, per il momento, potevano aspettare. Dean salì sull’Impala, Balthazar si sedette al posto del passeggero e l’auto partì a tutta velocità.

Castiel rimase a guardare la macchina che scompariva in lontananza, sperando con tutto il cuore di aver preso la decisione giusta lasciando partire Dean.

 

Dean e Balthazar erano partiti all’alba, prima ancora di vedere Bobby o chiunque altro. Giunsero al motel dove si trovava Sam nel pomeriggio e vi trovarono il giovane che stava preparando i suoi pochi bagagli, deciso a partire la mattina successiva.

“Dean? Balthazar? Che ci fate qui?” chiese, sorpreso di vederli.

“Castiel mi ha detto tutto” rispose brusco Dean, entrando nella stanza nervosamente e mettendosi a sedere sul letto. “Si può sapere perché non mi hai detto niente delle minacce di Lucifer?”

“Perché sapevo che avresti reagito esattamente così ed era quello che volevo evitare” spiegò Sam, con un sospiro rassegnato. “A che sarebbe servito dirtelo? Non avresti potuto fare niente contro di lui e ti saresti solo angosciato. A Castiel e Balthazar, invece, l’ho detto perché sapevo che, in quanto Angeli, avrebbero potuto proteggermi. Tutto qui, non è che mi diverto a tenere dei segreti con te, Dean.”

Il fratello sembrò rabbonirsi a quelle parole, ma c’era qualcosa che ancora lo tormentava.

“E va bene, ma allora perché sei venuto qui a Bozeman all’improvviso, da solo e proprio nel momento in cui ti trovavi a rischio? Ti sei allontanato anche da Castiel e Balthazar e così sei diventato una preda facilissima per Lucifer!”

“Lo so, è stato un azzardo, ma non potevo fare altrimenti” replicò Sam. Si sedette anche lui sul letto accanto al fratello e raccontò tutta la vicenda di Amy, mentre Dean ascoltava attento e anche Balthazar, sebbene ostentasse indifferenza.

“Che cosa? L’hai lasciata andare?” esclamò Dean alla fine del racconto, incredulo, quando Sam gli ebbe spiegato che non aveva ucciso la donna. “Sei impazzito? Quella è un mostro e ucciderà di nuovo!”

“Mi ha promesso che non lo farà, Dean, e io le credo. Avrebbe potuto uccidere anche me e non lo ha fatto. Lei non è malvagia, io lo so. Ha scelto di lavorare alle pompe funebri proprio per avere a disposizione dei cervelli di cui cibarsi senza fare del male a nessuno e… e in questi ultimi tempi ha ucciso soltanto per guarire suo figlio. Sarebbe stato ingiusto ucciderla.”

Dean scosse la testa, per nulla convinto dalle argomentazioni di Sam.

“Sorvolando sul fatto che tu ti fidi della parola di un mostro soltanto perché anni fa ti eri infatuato di lei… comunque, e se il figlio si ammalasse di nuovo? Allora lei sarebbe costretta a uccidere di nuovo per guarirlo, a questo ci hai pensato?”

Dalla faccia che fece Sam sembrava proprio che non ci avesse pensato nemmeno un secondo.

“Ma non succederà, il bambino ora sta bene e…”

“Avresti fatto bene a eliminare lei e il piccolo mostro” intervenne lapidario Balthazar. “Sono degli abomini e i cacciatori come voi dovrebbero uccidere creature del genere.”

“Come puoi essere tanto insensibile?” fece Sam, sconvolto.

“Ah, sì, già, io sono quello insensibile, egocentrico e spocchioso. Okay, fai finta che non abbia detto niente” tagliò corto l’Angelo, con uno sguardo tagliente al giovane Winchester. Detto questo, girò sdegnato le spalle, prese la porta e uscì dalla stanza.

“Ma dove va?” domandò Sam.

“Non lo so, ma tanto non andrà lontano: da quando Castiel l’ha ferito ha solo un terzo dei suoi poteri, perciò non può teletrasportarsi o qualsiasi altra diavoleria facciano questi Angeli” tagliò corto Dean. “Se vuole tornare a casa, dovrà venire qui per forza, visto che l’ho portato in macchina. Piuttosto, tornando a noi, se il caro figlioletto dell’adorabile Amy si ammalasse nuovamente, non pensi che lei sarebbe _costretta_ a uccidere di nuovo? E allora cosa farai?”

Sam si sedette sul letto prendendosi la testa tra le mani. Dean non aveva tutti i torti, ma lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a fare del male a Amy.

“E va bene, ne hai già passate tante e non voglio tormentarti ancora” concluse Dean, che, nel frattempo, aveva preso la sua decisione e non aveva alcuna intenzione di rivelarla al fratello. “Siamo entrambi stanchi e domattina dovremo alzarci presto per ritornare a Sioux Falls. E’ meglio dormire un po’, che ne dici?”

Sam annuì. Del resto, lui non aveva dormito nemmeno la notte precedente, con l’aggressione improvvisa di Lucifer e tutto il resto. Era sfinito. Si buttò sul letto senza nemmeno togliersi i vestiti e cadde in un sonno profondo. Dean si guardò intorno e, vista una poltrona che poteva fare al caso suo, si sistemo meglio che poteva su quella. Anche lui si addormentò ben presto, tranquillizzato dal fatto di aver preso la decisione giusta. Certo, in un primo tempo non avrebbe potuto dire la verità a Sam, ma l’avrebbe fatto appena possibile, al momento giusto.

Il mattino dopo i fratelli Winchester si svegliarono molto presto e in poco tempo furono pronti per ripartire. Tuttavia Balthazar mancava all’appello…

“Sam, tu prendi il furgone di Bobby e riparti. A quell’Angelo pestifero penserò io… chissà dov’è andato a cacciarsi, sono sicuro che lo fa apposta per infastidirci” commentò Dean. “In qualche modo lo troverò e poi vi raggiungeremo. Fosse per me lo lascerei qui, ma ho promesso a Castiel di riportarglielo!”

“Vuoi che venga con te? Forse in due riusciremo a trovarlo prima” si offrì Sam.

“No, è meglio che tu riparta il prima possibile. Castiel sta marcando stretto Lucifer e di sicuro lui non verrà a darti fastidio in pieno giorno, ma sarò più tranquillo non appena ti saprò al sicuro a casa di Bobby” rispose Dean. “Mi raccomando, chiamami non appena arrivi. Comunque, se le cose vanno come devono andare, rintraccerò presto quell’odioso Angelo e ripartiremo anche noi.”

Sam era poco convinto, tuttavia dette ascolto alle parole del fratello, salì sul furgone di Bobby e ripartì.

Dean, però, non aveva nessuna intenzione di andare a cercare Balthazar…

Dean voleva cercare Amy.

Nella fretta e nell’agitazione di quei due giorni, infatti, Sam non si era accorto di aver lasciato acceso il PC, la sera prima, dove aveva fatto ricerche per rintracciare l’indirizzo di Amy partendo dalla targa della sua auto. Dean aveva sbirciato nel computer e memorizzato l’indirizzo. Adesso non gli restava che trovare la casa e fare ciò che era giusto: eliminare il mostro.

E Balthazar cosa stava facendo? In realtà lui non si era affatto allontanato, la notte precedente; era, sì, uscito dalla stanza del motel facendo l’offeso, ma era rimasto nei paraggi e, non appena era stato sicuro che Dean e Sam fossero profondamente addormentati, era rientrato silenziosamente per vegliare su di loro. La mattina dopo era uscito prima che i due si risvegliassero e si era nuovamente allontanato, aspettando che Sam ripartisse: non aveva nessuna voglia di parlare con lui. Si era aggirato per Bozeman in attesa di riunirsi a Dean e tornare indietro con lui, ma poi aveva visto il giovane Winchester passare in macchina diretto nella direzione opposta alla strada per tornare a Sioux Falls.

Che cosa gli era preso?

Non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo lì, vero?

Usando il poco potere che gli era rimasto, aveva tentato di seguirlo ma era più lento di lui e lo aveva perso un paio di volte. Alla fine lo aveva rintracciato seguendo delle voci concitate, quella di una donna che chiedeva di essere risparmiata e quella di Dean che, ferma e decisa, spiegava che non poteva lasciar vivere un mostro.

Dean uccise Amy e la depose sul letto, poi sulla soglia vide un bambino che era, con ogni evidenza, il figlio di lei.

“Hai qualcuno da cui andare a vivere?” gli domandò Dean.

Il bambino annuì, guardando il giovane con odio gelido.

“Bene, allora vai da loro e non uccidere nessuno.”

“Non preoccuparti” rispose il piccolo, prima di andarsene. “Quando sarò grande verrò a cercarti e sarai tu quello che ucciderò!”

“Allora ti aspetterò” mormorò Dean. In quel momento dubitò della giustezza della sua scelta, aveva acceso la fiamma della vendetta nel cuore del piccolo… tuttavia sapeva che Amy sarebbe stata un pericolo e, come cacciatore, non aveva potuto fare altrimenti.

Quando il bambino se ne fu andato, Dean vide Balthazar sulla soglia dell’appartamento.

“Da quanto tempo sei lì? Quanto hai visto e sentito?” gli chiese subito.

“Abbastanza” fece laconico l’Angelo.

“Lo dirai a Sam?”

“Perché dovrei? Sarai tu a farlo quando sarà il momento” replicò Balthazar, tranquillo. “Questi non sono affari miei, la donna era un mostro e tu un cacciatore: per quanto possa valere la mia opinione, penso che tu abbia fatto bene a ucciderla.”

“Già, ma suo figlio…”

“A suo figlio hai regalato la possibilità di una vita diversa” disse l’Angelo. “Se fosse rimasto con sua madre, sarebbe potuto soltanto diventare un mostro come lei. Se invece troverà una famiglia che lo crescerà nel modo giusto, magari potrà diventare una persona normale e tenere a bada i suoi istinti.”

Dean guardò stupito Balthazar. Quel discorso così tranquillo e profondo se lo sarebbe aspettato da Castiel e non certo da quel piccolo spocchioso… ma, forse, lui e Castiel erano più simili di quanto non dessero a vedere. Del resto, non erano stati compagni d’armi e amici fraterni per secoli?

“Va bene, torniamocene a casa” fece Dean, dirigendosi verso l’Impala seguito da Balthazar. Le parole dell’Angelo lo avevano tranquillizzato, ma gli restava il pensiero di quando e come rivelare a Sam ciò che aveva fatto a Amy.

Era sicuro che non l’avrebbe presa poi tanto bene…

 

**Fine seconda parte**

 


	3. Parte terza

**Terza parte**

Era ormai il tramonto quando Dean e Balthazar fecero ritorno a Sioux Falls, alla casa di Bobby. Sam era arrivato una mezz’ora prima di loro e iniziava a preoccuparsi.

“Finalmente siete arrivati, ma quanto ci avete messo? L’Impala è senz’altro più veloce del mio vecchio furgone” protestò Bobby, che si era piuttosto angosciato nel veder tornare Sam e non il fratello.

“Sì, certo, ma… beh, ho dovuto cercare Balthazar e non è stato così semplice” replicò Dean, a disagio. “Quello stronzo mi ha fatto girare per mezza Bozeman!”

A Balthazar non piaceva tanto essere preso come capro espiatorio, tuttavia aveva promesso che non avrebbe detto niente sul reale motivo del ritardo, quindi si limitò a mettere il muso e a stare zitto.

Dean e Balthazar, però, non avevano fatto i conti con Lucifer, che invece sapeva benissimo ciò che aveva fatto Dean. Ancora molto indispettito per non essere riuscito a divertirsi con Sam la notte prima, colse al volo l’occasione per vendicarsi su tutti quanti.

“Oh, Dean, ma non lo sai che non si dicono le bugie? Perché non ammetti quello che hai fatto veramente?” fece, in tono mellifluo.

Dean si sentì gelare.

“Tu sei l’ultimo che dovrebbe parlare, farabutto! Hai fatto un incantesimo a Gabriel perché si addormentasse e hai tentato di aggredire Sam nella sua stanza al motel!” reagì con rabbia.

“Cosa?” trasecolò Gabriel, che sentiva quella storia per la prima volta. Guardò sconvolto Lucifer, sperando in una spiegazione, ma il Diavolo era troppo preso dalla sua voglia di vendicarsi e lo ignorò.

“E’ vero, ma io sono il Diavolo, è normale per me ingannare e compiere azioni meschine. Tu invece, Dean? Stai mentendo a Sam e non vuoi ammettere che sei tornato in ritardo perché dovevi cercare quella piccola mostriciattola e ucciderla davanti a suo figlio… mentre lei implorava pietà” concluse Lucifer, con un ghigno cattivo e un’immensa soddisfazione.

A quel punto fu la volta di Sam di alzarsi di scatto in piedi e fissare Dean con qualcosa di molto simile al disgusto.

“E’ vero quello che dice quel bastardo?” sibilò.

“Sammy caro, ormai dovresti conoscermi abbastanza per sapere che non mento mai” riprese malignamente Lucifer. “Certo, Dean ha ucciso la tua Amy e Balthazar era lì a guardare e a dare la sua _benedizione_!”

“Come hai potuto?” mormorò Sam. “Avevi detto che…”

“Avevo detto che quella donna era un mostro e che sarebbe stato nostro dovere eliminarla” dichiarò Dean. “Tu eri troppo coinvolto e non potevi farlo, così ci ho pensato io, ma anche tu sai che è stata la cosa giusta da fare!”

“E quando avresti avuto intenzione di dirmelo, eh? Forse mai, se Lucifer non l’avesse spifferato!” reagì Sam.

“Ah, adesso allora vuoi ringraziare Lucifer?”

Il Diavolo fece un sorrisetto soddisfatto.

“Hai visto che anch’io so rendermi utile, Sammy?” commentò.

“Dean, Sam, adesso basta!” intervenne Bobby. “Siamo tutti nervosi e basta un niente per farci scattare, è normale, ma voi siete fratelli e dovreste andare d’accordo. Siamo una famiglia. Dean, hai sbagliato a non avvertire subito Sam di ciò che avevi fatto e tu, Sam, fai male ad aggredire tuo fratello in questo modo. Ora rifletteteci su per un po’ e poi fate la pace, ok? Non voglio queste discussioni in casa mia.”

“Io non posso più fidarmi di te” affermò deciso Sam, rivolgendosi a Dean in tono duro. “Non posso lavorare con una persona di cui non mi fido… anzi, non riesco nemmeno a parlarti, ora come ora!”

“Ah, certo che sei un bel tipo, tu!” intervenne Balthazar. “Sei disposto a mandare al diavolo tuo fratello e tutto quello che vi lega solo per un’aberrazione della natura che è stata giustamente spedita nel _Paradiso_ _dei_ _Mostri_ o in qualunque altro luogo vadano quelli come lei? Non ti vergogni? Io ho perdonato Castiel per avermi mentito, tradito e anche… beh… comunque per qualcosa di molto più grave di questo perché a lui ci tengo davvero, ci ho sempre tenuto davvero e tu invece…”

Castiel gli pose una mano sulla spalla per fermare quella fiumana di parole.

“In Purgatorio, Balthazar, i mostri quando muoiono vanno in Purgatorio” disse, in tono pacato. “Ed io non merito che tu mi difenda così dopo quello che ho fatto, ma Dean non è minimamente colpevole quanto lo sono stato io. Sam, sarebbe giusto che vi spiegaste.”

“Io non voglio nemmeno rivolgergli la parola” tagliò corto Sam, veramente fuori di sé. “E anche tu potresti startene zitto, Balthazar, visto che sei stato a guardare Dean che uccideva Amy senza dire nulla!”

“Non erano fatti miei” fece laconico l’Angelo, che iniziava decisamente a irritarsi, “e in effetti nemmeno questa discussione mi riguarda. Scannatevi pure tra voi, non fate che dimostrare quanto siano meschini gli umani. Del resto, cosa ci si può aspettare da qualcuno che antepone prima una sgualdrina demone e poi un abominio di mostro all’affetto per il suo stesso fratello?”

“Balthazar, ora anche tu stai esagerando” lo riprese Castiel. In realtà, in fondo al cuore, lui dava ragione all’amico e provava una certa irritazione per Sam che, con il suo atteggiamento, faceva soffrire Dean, però capiva anche che infuocare l’atmosfera avrebbe reso ancora più difficile ricucire i rapporti tra i due fratelli.

“Hai ragione, Castiel. Per cui, prima che mi arrabbi sul serio e dica cose di cui poi potrei pentirmi, vuoi portarmi a casa mia, per favore? Tu sei molto più bravo di me a mettere pace” disse l’Angelo.

Castiel valutò che la decisione di Balthazar fosse la più giusta e in un attimo scomparve insieme all’amico.

“Allora, ragazzi, che vogliamo fare?” riprese Bobby, anche lui piuttosto seccato. “Sam, ricordati che Dean è sempre stato dalla tua parte, anche quando io sospettavo di te, anche quando bevevi sangue di demone e ti facevi irretire da Ruby… Anche tu, in quei giorni, non eri certo sincero con Dean e per qualcosa di ben più grave.”

“Io non ho altro da dire!” esclamò Sam, furioso per non aver trovato appoggio da nessuno. Voltò le spalle a tutti quanti e si slanciò per le scale per rinchiudersi nella sua stanza, sbattendo la porta.

Bobby scrollò il capo, deluso.

Dean ebbe un moto di stizza.

“Allora sai che ti dico, Sammy? Vaffanculo!” ringhiò. Passò dalla cucina a prendersi una birra e uscì fuori, diretto verso una delle auto da riparare. Magari prendere a martellate una macchina l’avrebbe aiutato a sbollire la rabbia e la delusione per il comportamento assurdo di Sam.

Dopo qualche istante, Bobby decise di seguirlo, nel caso Dean avesse avuto bisogno di parlare. Altrimenti, avrebbero lavorato insieme in silenzio come facevano spesso: anche quella era una terapia.

Nella casa rimasero soltanto Gabriel e Lucifer. Il Diavolo era soddisfatto e compiaciuto per aver creato tanta inimicizia e sorrideva tutto contento di sé.

Gabriel, al contrario, soffriva per l’atmosfera litigiosa e ancora di più per un’altra cosa non ancora chiarita…

“Lucifer, è vero che… che mi hai addormentato per andare a fare del male a Sam?” chiese, con voce accorata.

“Beh, sì, è vero” ammise il Diavolo con aria annoiata. Per lui quello era già un episodio vecchio di cui era inutile parlare.

“Perché?” chiese ancora Gabriel.

“Perché mi andava di divertirmi con Sam e sapevo che tu non avresti approvato. E’ semplice, no?”

“Mi hai ingannato” mormorò l’Arcangelo, addolorato. “Lucifer, dimmelo sinceramente: stai tornando quello di prima? Quello che mi ha quasi… ucciso?”

“Ma quante storie per una sciocchezza simile!” sbuffò il fratello maggiore, scocciato. “Cosa vai a rivangare, adesso? Certo che no! Volevo soltanto passare una _nottata eccitante_ con Sam e ti ho addormentato perché immaginavo che ci saresti rimasto male. Non mi sembra che ci sia molto da discutere su questo.”

“Perché fai così?” insisté Gabriel. “Ti stai lasciando di nuovo prendere dai tuoi peggiori istinti… mi hai mentito e mi hai ingannato e volevi fare del male a Sam. E’ così che è cominciato tutto, la prima volta… la tua insofferenza alle regole, il tuo nervosismo. Io… io non voglio che…”

Il dolore di Gabriel era talmente intenso da impedirgli persino di parlare. A quel punto Lucifer comprese meglio perché il fratellino fosse tanto turbato e questo lo intenerì.

“Tu hai paura che ritorni quello di una volta e che, magari, Michael possa intervenire e separarci di nuovo” disse, avvicinandosi a Gabriel e prendendolo tra le braccia. “Non è così, fratellino, te lo assicuro. E’ vero, in questo periodo mi sto annoiando e così me la sono presa con Sam, ma non farei mai qualcosa che potesse separarci di nuovo, su questo puoi stare tranquillo. Non volevo né mentirti né ingannarti, pensavo che ciò che non sapevi non avrebbe potuto farti del male, tutto qui.”

Era fin troppo facile per Lucifer farsi perdonare da un Gabriel che non aspettava altro che una scusa per lasciarsi andare. L’Arcangelo lo abbracciò e Lucifer lo sollevò da terra e se lo portò in camera, per suggellare definitivamente la pace… a modo suo!

 

Nel frattempo un altro _psicodramma_ del tutto inedito si stava compiendo a casa di Balthazar…

“Credo che tu abbia esagerato un po’ con Sam” gli disse Castiel. “Non fraintendermi, io sono d’accordo con te, ma in quel modo hai ottenuto solo di farlo arrabbiare ancora di più. Adesso sarà molto più difficile farlo riconciliare con Dean e lui ne soffrirà. Anch’io penso che Sam abbia torto, però penso anche che sia più importante che si riappacifichi con Dean.”

“Beh, Sam diceva così tante stronzate che non sono riuscito a trattenermi. A volte Dean è fin troppo paziente con lui, se Dean fossi stato io l’avrei preso a calci nei denti!” reagì Balthazar, ancora molto irritato.

“Questo dovrebbe farti capire quanto Dean tenga al fratello, nonostante tutto” spiegò Castiel, sorridendo intenerito al pensiero di Dean. “Però… tu mi hai stupito. Alla fine hai difeso Dean, mentre io credevo… beh, mi era venuta l’idea che tu stessi stringendo un legame importante con Sam. Non può essere stato un episodio come questo a rovinare tutto tra voi due, no?”

Balthazar sembrava a disagio. Si guardò intorno come a cercare un’ispirazione e, non trovandola, si morse il labbro inferiore e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Balthazar, c’è qualcosa che devo sapere?”

“Proprio tu me lo vieni a chiedere? Per la miseria, Castiel, ma non hai ancora capito niente?” esplose l’Angelo.

“Che cosa avrei dovuto capire?” fece Castiel che, per l’appunto, in certe cose arrivava sempre per ultimo.

“Non mi è mai importato niente di Sam, almeno non sul serio!” ammise Balthazar, tutto d’un fiato. “Mi sono avvicinato a lui soltanto perché mi sentivo solo e mi sentivo solo perché… perché mi mancavi tu!”

“Vuoi dire… dopo che ti ho tradito e che ho cercato di ucciderti? Mi dispiace davvero tanto, Balthazar, ma…” replicò Castiel, che dimostrava di capirci sempre meno.

“Anche, ma non soltanto per quello! Tu mi sei mancato fin da subito, fin da quando ci siamo rivisti la prima volta e tu hai preso le parti dei Winchester contro di me. Mi sono sentito tradito, come se tutto quello che ci univa in Paradiso non valesse più niente per te! Riesci a capire come ci sono rimasto male e quanto ci ho sofferto?”

No, Castiel evidentemente non lo capiva proprio…

“Ti eri comportato in modo sbagliato, avevi rubato le armi dal Paradiso e io non potevo certo permetterti di…”

“Ma non era per quello!” esclamò Balthazar. “Io avrei voluto che tu fossi comunque dalla mia parte, anche se avevo sbagliato, volevo che fossi _tu_ a farmi capire che sbagliavo e non quei due deficienti! Invece tu ti sei messo dalla loro parte… e guardavi Dean come se io non contassi niente…”

“Mi dispiace se ti ho deluso, ma in quel momento eri tu dalla parte del torto” provò a spiegare Castiel, sbalordito di fronte alla disperazione dell’amico. “Tuttavia non ti avrei mai abbandonato, non ho mai dimenticato che noi due siamo stati…”

“Tu hai preferito Dean a me, ed è stato questo a farmi male!” confessò alla fine Balthazar, tormentandosi le mani e abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo. Era tanto difficile per lui tirare fuori i suoi veri sentimenti e molto più facile, invece, mostrarsi spregiudicato e egocentrico…

“Ma io… tu lo sai cosa provo per Dean, vero?” mormorò Castiel, cominciando finalmente a intuire il dramma che lacerava il cuore del suo vecchio amico. “Non ho mai pensato che tu… e poi, quando ho visto la luce dell’anima di Dean nell’Inferno e sono andato a salvarlo, dopo che ho iniziato a stargli accanto, allora, sempre di più… Io non potevo sapere… e poi credevo che tu fossi morto!”

“Non avrebbe fatto tutta quella differenza, vero?” fece Balthazar in tono rassegnato.

“No, temo di no” ammise Castiel, dispiaciuto per l’amico. “Non ho mai pensato a te… in quel senso e dopo aver conosciuto Dean…”

“Sì, sì, ho capito!” tagliò corto l’Angelo. “Il fatto è che all’inizio non lo capivo nemmeno io, lo sai che noi Angeli non gestiamo bene sentimenti ed emozioni. Quando sono arrivato sulla Terra e poi ti ho ritrovato… beh, è stato allora, ho iniziato a sentirmi confuso e alla fine ho capito, ma era troppo tardi… no?”

“Mi dispiace davvero, Balthazar, davvero” rispose Castiel, scuotendo il capo.

Era vero, gli dispiaceva moltissimo deludere così Balthazar. Gli voleva veramente molto bene e avrebbe fatto di tutto per farlo stare meglio, ma… ma quello che lo legava a Dean era diverso, era qualcosa di unico che non aveva mai provato prima.

“Sei proprio sicuro di non poterti… non so… affezionare a qualcun altro? Con Sam, per esempio, speravo che poteste andare d’accordo. Lo so che stasera si è comportato male, però…” riprese Castiel.

“Sam è solo un ragazzino, a volte mi fa tenerezza e a volte mi fa imbestialire, ma non c’è niente di serio e non ci sarà mai. Lui non è… non è _come te_ , Castiel” mormorò Balthazar, sempre più imbarazzato.

“Non sono poi così speciale” si schermì l’Angelo, anche lui al contempo imbarazzato e addolorato per non poter ricambiare i sentimenti di Balthazar. “Ti ho quasi ucciso…”

“Non eri in te e io ho già dimenticato” disse l’Angelo con una tenerezza insospettata. In quel momento era abissalmente diverso dal tipo spocchioso e arrogante che i Winchester conoscevano, era come se soltanto Castiel riuscisse a tirar fuori il meglio di lui.

Castiel sembrava non sapere cosa dire e cosa fare.

“Penso che… dovrei tornare da Bobby. Se riuscissi a sistemare le cose tra Dean e Sam, magari… e poi c’è sempre Lucifer da tenere d’occhio” spiegò, sempre a disagio.

“Lo so, è quello il tuo posto” concordò Balthazar con un sorrisetto amaro. “Posso restare benissimo qui da solo, è casa mia e ci sono stato tante volte, non preoccuparti per me, starò bene.”

“Mi dispiace tanto, Balthazar, se solo potessi…”

L’Angelo sorrise di nuovo, un sorriso dolce e triste insieme.

“Starò bene” ripeté.

Seguendo un impulso improvviso e insolito in lui, Castiel strinse forte tra le braccia il suo amico, sperando di poterlo consolare almeno un po’ e sapendo già dal principio che non sarebbe servito a niente. Balthazar si concesse, per un istante, di abbandonarsi a quell’abbraccio e di illudersi che fosse solo per lui prima di tornare a indossare la solita maschera.

“Tornerò a prenderti, domattina” gli promise Castiel. “Intanto vorrei che… che pensassi a questa cosa. Mi fa male vederti così e vorrei tanto poter fare qualcosa. Sei sicuro che Sam…?”

“No, non Sam” replicò deciso Balthazar, scuotendo il capo. “Ma… beh, se solo esistesse un altro Castiel al mondo…”

“A domani, Balthazar.”

“A domani, amico mio” sussurrò l’Angelo, mentre Castiel spariva in un frullio di ali.

_Già, se solo fosse esistito un altro Castiel al mondo…_

 

 

 

**FINE**


End file.
